Partial support is requested from NIH/NIDR for the organization and conduct of the Bioceramics 11, the 11th Annual Symposium of the International Society for Ceramics in Medicine. This international symposium will be held on November 6-8, 1998 at the New York University College of Dentistry in New York City. This symposium is a continuation of the first ten annual symposia organized by different scientists (now members of the Executive Committee) and had been held alternately in Europe, Japan and the United States. The focus of this symposium will be on: "Bioceramics in Medicine and Dentistry: present and future". Topics will include: tissue engineering in bone repair and reconstruction; biomimetics applied to bioceramics; mechanism of biointegration of bioactive materials; present and future calcium phosphate coatings on dental and orthopedic implants; biological and molecular events in bone repair; cells/materials interactions; cellular bioengineering; tissue/bioceramics interfaces; medical and dental clinical applications, and updates on: composite materials (ceramic/ceramic; ceramic/polymer), bioinert materials (alumina), bioactive materials (bioglass, calcium phosphates), cements, and surface modifications and characterizations. The symposium will bring together invited distinguished researchers, as well as contributing international interdisciplinary (material scientists, chemists, physicists, cellular and molecular biologists, cellular and tissue engineers; clinicians) scientists and graduate students and provide a forum for interaction and exchange of ideas towards development of new biomaterials for dental and medical applications which incorporate tissue engineering and biomimetics technologies.